firefandomcom-20200223-history
St. John's Regional Fire Department (Newfoundland
The St. John's Regional Fire Department provides fire protection for the Cities of St. John's and Mount Pearl, as well as the Town of Goulds. Apparatus roster Brookfield Fire Station - Topsail Rd. :Unit 31 - 2001 Freightliner FL80 / Metalfab pump (1250/500) :Unit 33 (9204) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault/RK quint (1750/300/75') Central Fire Station - Parade St. & Harvey Rd. Built 2004 :Unit 11 - 2011 Spartan Metrostar / Carl Thibault pump (1500/500) :Unit 13 - 2008 E-One Cyclone / Bronto tower (1750/300/114') :(5701) - 1995 GMC Top Kick / Fitzpatricks Hazmat/Command :Battery Response Unit - 2007 Ford F150 pickup Goulds Fire Station - Main Rd., Goulds :Unit 71 - 1996 International 4900 / Metalfab pump (840/500) :Unit 72 - 2002 Ford E450 light rescue :Unit 75 - 2000 Ford F250 pickup Kenmount Fire Station - O'Leary Ave. :Unit 51 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pump (1500/500) (SN#2514) :Unit 53 - 1995 International 4900 / Carl Thibault aerial (-/-/85') (SN#9413) Kent's Pond Fire Station - Portugal Cove Rd. :Unit 61 - 2006 Spartan Advantage / Metalfab pump (1500/500) (SN#M06-6194) :Unit 62 - 2011 Dodge 5500 4x4 / Carl Thibault light rescue (SN#2580) :Spare pumper - 2005 Spartan Advantage / E-one Canada (1500/500) (sn#SE 3409) ex-Unit 11 :Spare pumper - 2002 Freightliner FL80 Superior pump (1500/500) (sn#SE2883) ex-Unit 51 Mount Pearl Fire Station - Olympic Dr., Mount Pearl Built 1991 :Unit 41 - 2011 Spartan Metrostar Carl Thibault pump (1500/500) :Unit 42 - 2011 Dodge 5500 / Carl Thibault light rescue (SN#2579) West End Fire Station - LeMarchant Rd. :Unit 21 - 2006 Spartan Advantage / Metalfab pump (1500/500) (SN#M06-6193) Assignment unknown :2010 Dodge 5500 / Metalfab light rescue R.I.T. :2005 Spartan Advantage / E-One Canada (1500/500) (SN#SE3410) ex-unit 41 :2002 Ford F550 / Dynamic light rescue (former Kents Pond Rescue) :2000 International 4900 / Metalfab pump (1050/500) (SN#M00-10972) Retired apparatus :2002 Ford F550 / Dynamic light rescue :2000 GMC ERL rescue (currently Rovers Ground Search & Rescue Vehicle) :1998 Chev van 3500 / Fitzpatrick light rescue :1998 Chev van 3500 / Fitzpatrick light rescue :1991 Ford / Metalfab pump :1990 Ford C8000 / Metalfab pump (840/500) :1989 Ford C8000 / Thibault pump (840/500) (SN#T89-110) (ex-Mount Pearl Fire Department) :1989 Ford C8000 / Thibault pump (1050/500) (ex-Mount Pearl Fire Department) :1989 Chev van 3500 / Fitzpatrick light rescue (ex-Mount Pearl Fire Department) :1987 Ford C800 / Thibault pump :1987 Ford C800 / Thibault pump :1983 Ford LN8000 / Thibault pump (1050/500) (SN#T83-109) :1981 Mack / Thibault aerial (-/-/100) :1981 International / King-Seagrave tower (840/55' Snorkel) :1975 Chevrolet / Thibault pump (625/?)(ex-Goulds Fire Department) :1975 Ford C / Thibault pump :197? International Loadstar ladder :1969 Ford / Thibault :1969 Ford / Thibault :1968 Dodge / Thibault :1968 Dodge / Thibault :1967 GMC / King rescue (SN#66108) Future plans The city is planning a new station at 215 Blackmarsh Rd. The construction schedule is not known. External links St. John's Regional Fire Department Saint John's, Newfoundland Saint John's, Newfoundland Saint John's, Newfoundland Saint John's, Newfoundland